Jaunstounding Jabot
Basic Information A Jaunstounding Jabot is a placeable and rotatable decorative item that consists of 2 purple half-circles that look like draped cloth/curtains and a solid wooden slab with a golden frame along all the edges. The draped curtain-like parts of the Jaunstounding Jabots are made to fit in color and design to Customazing Curtains, so they are partly intended to be placed above such curtains. A Jaunstounding Jabot looks like it has the size of 1 block, but it is special in that only the wood slab part fits into the space of 1 block where you place this object, but the two draped cloths actually extend into the next block-sized space. So if you rotate the Jabot by 180 degrees, it will become a wooden slab on the ground only half a block in height, while the draped cloths part will sink into the ground. Jaunstounding Jabots were implemented with update R61 on February 14th 2019 as part of the Store-exclusive "hotel-themed" Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, together with similar golden-framed wooden furniture like Deluxrative Dressers, Cabernatious Cabinets and Decorgeous Doors just for example. How to obtain Jaunstounding Jabots can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store. This is the only way to obtain their crafting recipe. Moreover, the Store-exclusive Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle (that's also called "The Ritzy Pigsy's Superbulous Hotel") will provide you with one free item kit that contains 50 already crafted Jaunstounding Jabots and can be claimed on one game world of your choice. 8 already crafted Jaunstounding Jabots are also included in the The Ritzy Pigsy's Content Pack together with hundreds of other crafted Ritzy Pigsy hotel objects and blocks, but this Item Pack does not contain any crafting recipes. Jaunstounding Jabots cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Already crafted Jaunstounding Jabots can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Jaunstounding Jabots. In order to buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint ingame or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Receiving already crafted Jaunstounding Jabots from other players or buying them as part of any building kits for Blueprints will not unlock their crafting recipe. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Jaunstounding Jabots is part of the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle that was introduced to the Store with update update R61 on February 14th 2019. Jaunstounding Jabots can only be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after buying this Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. When buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for Jaunstounding Jabots will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will stay available on all game worlds, including those where the "Pro" world option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. How to craft Jaunstounding Jabots To craft 2 Jaunstounding Jabots at a time in your crafting menu (to be opened with Q as the default crafting key), you'll need: * 1x Red Pigment that can be made from Red Flowers in a Processor, or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer in the dark. Red Flowers grow on Ashenwood-trees or can often be found in randomly spawning Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night * 1 block of natural Wood from any uncorrupted tree or Log, both can be found in most surface biomes. Just click on the Wood icon in the crafting recipe window to choose any type of Log or Wood that you carry with you * 1 piece of Leather, obtainable as a loot or pet-harvest from Creatures, mainly from Pigsies, Night Hoglets or Night Pigsies, more rarely from Night Leafies, BossHogs or Night Twiggies How to use Jaunstounding Jabots Jaunstounding Jabots can be placed as decorations, but not changed in terms of looks, activated/opened or wired. You can fully rotate Jaunstounding Jabots into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at a rotated item, so that all items of the same stack in the selected quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Jaunstounding Jabots can be placed on/in display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees, Cabernatious Cabinets or the like. Jaunstounding Jabots will be reduced in size by most display containers and cannot be rotated when on display, instead you can rotate most display containers themselves together with all the items in them. Just like when you place Jabots on the ground on game worlds without rotating the Jabots, these objects will look like wooden slabs on top of display containers, while their draped half-circle shaped purple curtains will emerge into or even reach through the display containers. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up Jaunstounding Jabots that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. Trivia Despite being made of Wood and partly looking like cloth, Jaunstounding Jabots are completely fireproof. Category:Store Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Decorations Category:Furniture Category:Ritzy Pigsy